


[铁虫]事后烟（上）

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: 原先准备写的是一个炮友转正的故事，这算是前几章的汇总吧——作者原本很想认真的练习剧情，但是写的真的一团糟前面看过的部分可以跳过哈哈。





	[铁虫]事后烟（上）

（上）

托尼点了一根烟。  
烟点亮于指缝之间，烟雾袅袅攀升像是绚烂绽放的玫瑰，只可惜花期转瞬即逝，没过多久就弥散在空气中。

他微微仰起头，脖颈形成弯曲的弧度，余光恰好可以看到熟睡之人弓着的脊背，跃跃欲起的蝴蝶骨随着一呼一吸摇曳着，顺着线条，便是赤裸而又白皙的臀部，股沟顺着浑圆弧度掩藏在毯子中。  
他起身，将烟蒂掐在了烟灰缸中，顺带拿起放在桌子上的文件夹。  
冰箱里几乎没有什么现成的东西了，托尼纠结的望着冰箱里的杂七杂八的食物，第一次有了‘不知所措’的感觉，他觉得早餐还是在楼下解决较为明智。  
他就这样想着，便听见急急忙忙的脚步声，伴随着“啊——遭了！”的呐喊。

彼得随便套了一件T恤衫，宽宽松松的落下，露出了紧致的，被包裹在四角内裤下的臀部，不过他可能是睡得太过于迷糊了，头上的褐色卷发也凌乱的飘着，拖鞋在地板上发出‘哒哒’的声响，他来到客厅，望见厨房里倚靠在冰箱上的托尼用似笑非笑的眼神望着他。  
彼得似乎听见自己的脑袋‘砰’的一声差一点就要被点燃了，他向后退了几步，有些结巴的开口道“史，史塔克先生，你还在啊……啊！不对，上班要迟到了！”  
“小鬼，今天周六。”  
平底锅里的培根卷弥漫着勾人的香味，席卷着二人的鼻腔，彼得拿着锅铲哼着音乐，将食料翻转几下，看颜色大概是差不多了，便将它和刚刚烤好的吐司片搭在一起，他悄悄的瞥了一眼正在一边喝着浓咖啡，一边一目十行看着手中的文件，微微蹙眉的托尼，漫不经心的询问道“你要加酱料吗？”

“……什么？”许久才得到答复，托尼大概是太入神了，彼得轻轻叹一口气“番茄酱或者是日式醋，或是别的？”

“别加榛果就好了，上次差点就死在医院了，对了彼得，下周有空吗？”托尼终于将视线从密密麻麻的文件中挪开了，那双总是炙热的眼，望向了举着盘子的彼得身上，彼得的动作停顿了一下“周几？”  
“看你的时间了，今天我要去一趟公司，下周还有去出差。”托尼将彼得递过来的盘子放在了桌子上，发出了清脆的声音，插着白色雏菊的花瓶就在不远处，花瓣凋零了不少，有些早已剩下干秃秃的花蕊，那种残败的美感却总是让人有种不舒适的感觉。

托尼咬了一口有些烤焦了的吐司片，口感有些硬巴巴的，但是味道不错，他说“花该换了。”  
*  
初逢是在酒吧。  
有着裂口的风铃摇曳着尾巴，随着托尼推门而进的动作叮铃作响，夜亮了不少，街角被烧红的云褪着色，隐约落在托尼身上。

他松了松领带，擦的锃亮的皮鞋踩在地上，过于静谧的空气，只有简简单单的音乐在回响着，震动了数次的手机被他按下了关机键，似乎轻松了不少，比较熟悉的酒保露出了‘我了解你’的笑容，将调好的酒递给了坐在吧台的托尼“是女朋友在查岗？”

托尼笑了笑，摇曳着高脚杯，开口回应道“已经分手了。”  
那快要报废的霓虹灯闪烁着隐约的灯光，照耀在澄澈的酒水上，上面的柠檬片润着亮色，看起来就很酸涩“她觉得分手了就毫无顾虑，变本加厉的迫害老板了。”酒保脸上的笑容着实灿烂几分“小辣椒嘛，看起来不像是那种人呢——果然人不可貌相。”

话题就中止在这  
。  
托尼小酌了几口，酒精划过舌蕾，一点点刺激着口中的神经，不廉价的酒，苦涩中带着甜腻，甜味中藏着凉意，口感却是温润的，根本什么也道不明。

驻唱缓缓的走上台来，他褐色短发卷的柔软，落下来的几根短发随着空调的凉风摇曳着，只可惜昏暗的灯光下，脸上涂了些阴影，他抱着有些笨重的古木吉他，随便撩拨的几下便可以弹出富有节奏的调子。  
他终于愿意抬起头，目光落在了人群中，声音有些颤抖。  
*  
“你叫什么？”  
“彼得，彼得……帕克。”  
“看起来像个未成年。”托尼嘴角勾了点笑“你真的高中毕业了？”  
彼得点了点头，眼睛亮的透彻“我马上就要大学毕业了。”  
“看起来是第一次做这种事？”  
“……是的，但是我是有点经验的。”  
托尼眯了眯眼，似乎喝的有点醉，说话也就毫无遮掩了，声音也有些沙哑“记住了，过会儿是我操你，你的经验并没有多少用处。”

彼得的眼睛弯的像是月牙，他的脸庞带着丝丝的稚嫩，却又看起来棱角分明，但是有些东西的都被刻画的模棱两可，在酒精的发酵下，没有什么可以被一下子分清。“先生，我算是比较‘天赋异禀’。”

真的可以证明彼得是第一次了，连接吻这种最简单的动作都磕磕绊绊的，起初彼得用舌勾勒对方唇的轮廓，羞涩的舌头粉嫩嫩的，托尼好几次，都需要忍着想要咬住它的冲动，而对方只是像小兽一样舔舐。

而彼得只是觉得对方打理整齐的胡须弄得他有点痒，他一直想让自己的动作看起来小心翼翼，把那些生涩都隐藏起来，变得毫无破绽。他偶尔用余光瞥对方的动作，也不知道到底招惹托尼什么了，对方用有些粗糙的手掌摩挲着他的脸颊，反客为主的吻了上来。

托尼的没有了前面的慵懒，先是用唇恶狠狠的含住了对方的舌尖，像是撬开贝壳一样，探进了对方的口腔，彼得起初觉得有一点点痒，舌尖划过上颚时的莫名其妙的酥麻感一下子就侵略了身体，像是电流一般的，瞬间蔓延至脚掌。

他只能勉勉强强的发出“呜——”一样的简单字眼，被亲的浑然软弱无力，他需要依偎些什么。因此，整个人像融化的巧克力一样软趴趴的，贴在了托尼身上。等这个吻结束了，甚至还有绵长的银丝把一切的搞得缠绕不清，而托尼握住了对方的手掌，摸起来手感柔软而温度炙热，他低头在彼得的耳边轻声说道“看来我要教教你了。”

*

彼得的膝盖搭在了柔软的，看起来价格不菲的毛毯上，白色的绒毛胡乱的卷在一起，他望着对方解开皮带的动作咽了咽口水，像是期待着奖励的小孩，只可惜奖给他的不是糖果，而是已经半勃起的性器，性器像弹簧一样的“啪——”的一下弹了出来，彼得用双手小心翼翼的把他捧了起来，而托尼压低了自己的声线“先舔舔它。”

彼得点了点头，先是伸出舌头抵在了有些湿润的马眼，然后一点点的把性器含在了嘴里，从头部慢慢探索到，他可以清晰的感受到阴茎的炙热和那些棱角分明的纹路，而温暖口腔是最让人欲罢不能的，有些粗糙的壁肉吮吸着，托尼轻哼了几声，然后夸赞了自己听话的学生“好孩子。”

彼得继续埋头认真努力的完成自己的作业，把整个性器都含在了嘴里，脸颊鼓起了两个包，还染了些绯红，而托尼的手指穿插在彼得有些凌乱的头发间，柔软的发丝随着他‘推搡’的动作一下又一下的跳起而又落下，托尼原先还想温柔一些，后来也不知怎么，就多用了些力气，彼得理所当然的可以清晰的感受到他嘴里的东西正在膨胀着，马上就要抵到自己的喉咙了，顺带的还有香薰带着些腥。

而又不知过了不久，托尼就把属于自己的那部分掏了出来，他用食指和中指掐住对方柔软的舌头，撩拨了一下，而彼得泪眼朦胧的，像是小狗一样的可怜巴巴的祈求着主人的赏赐。

*

彼得并没有被扒了个精光，至少那有些看起来就有些年代的T恤衫只是被掀了起来，露出了饱有线条的腰腹，一直延绵向下的，是被脱下内裤后才会露出来的，有着漂亮曲线的臀部，他翘起的性器看起来还很粉嫩，湿润的头部已经开始滴着些液体，而托尼早已变得很硬的性器，像是利剑刺过，一鼓作气的捅进了看起来非常神秘的小穴，彼得先是轻哼了几声，忍不住夹的更紧了点，内壁像是吸盘一样紧紧的包裹住了入侵者的凶器，像是在惩罚些什么，而托尼只要是轻轻抽插几下，那臂肉会夹的更紧，贴的更近。

柔软的床铺上肆意的布满了两人的衣服，廉价的牛仔裤和价值不菲的西装外套搅和在一起，彼得背对着这一切，手指紧紧的攥着了什么，不知道握住的是昂贵的衣服还是其它的什么，被他揉的很皱。  
而那种奇怪的感觉似乎一点点的在他的身体里变得庞大，可是他却什么也看不清，他听见了自己的呻吟，却不敢确定是从他的喉咙传出来的，他哭喊着，也不知道是痛觉多一点还是快感多一点，所有的感觉都像是被搅拌机揉在了一起，把他的一切都弄的一团糟。

“看起来被操的很爽嘛，看看你说着‘受不了’可是却还夹的更紧了些。”  
“啊……史塔克先生……”彼得拼命想把那为了挑拨他而穴口磨磨蹭蹭的性器含在身体里，就拼命的扭动着腰，可是对方却注意到了他的东西，还是不给他，在彼得用夹杂着哭腔的声音说“求求你给我好不好——”

“……啊哈，我还以为你没有认出我是谁呢。”托尼轻笑的，加重了自己的语气和身下的动作“我们是不是在哪里见过？”

窗帘随着空调的风摇曳着，熙攘的阳光从缝隙中透了出来落在彼得身上，惊扰了他的浅眠。  
房间被折腾的很乱，很多东西都被肆意的，胡乱的扔着。彼得翻了一个身，差一点就要从床上掉下来了，他搀扶着床头，勉强让自己站起身，遮掩在他身上的毯子渐渐从肩膀滑落，在锁骨打出了一层阴影，一直蔓延向下的是纤细而又不羸弱的腰肢，他浑身赤裸的将自己包裹在毯子里，踩着拖鞋走到了落地镜旁,他望着镜子里的人，有着通红的眼角，凌乱的发丝，落了几个吻痕的修长脖颈，以及露出来，用一只手就能握住的脚腕——只可惜房间了空荡荡的，已经什么都没有再剩下了。  
桌子上放着精致的早晨，浓厚的咖啡味扑进彼得的鼻腔，他看见了桌子上放着一张银行卡，旁边还有写着字的白纸，可惜这些都没有丝毫的温度，彼得又回到了床上，把自己裹的更紧了些，什么也没有说了。  
这一切都只是可以被轻易的拿去衡量的。

*  
“托尼，你又在做什么啊？”娜塔莎换好了礼服，将落在肩膀上的红发盘起，耳朵上的饰品金光灿烂，垂落下来的几缕发丝显得更加的妩媚，白色长裙从一侧从大腿处岔开，掐出了曼妙的曲线，可是托尼并没有给娜塔莎回应。  
“……嘿！你要是再不回答我，我就把幻视做的饭塞进你嘴里！”  
“别冲动，娜塔莎——”托尼整理了一下他有些松散的领带“我听清楚了，那么我们的那个伙伴在哪里？嗯，蜘蛛……？”  
“是蜘蛛侠！托尼，你果然没有好好听我说话。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，继续对托尼说道“对方是签订了协约的，不能暴露自己的身份，而且……哎，我们只能祈祷对方能帮上忙了。”  
“……现在你们神盾局都是这么不靠谱的吗。”  
托尼向娜塔莎伸出了手，而对方非常熟练的挽住了他的手臂，向收取邀请函的服务生露出了非常委婉的笑容。  
觥筹交错的盛宴，琉璃灯瓦，杯中的红酒随着指尖转动，托尼露出标准的商业化表情，身后的娜塔莎笑得十分的娇羞但是却又非常的典雅，向着搭讪的男子说道“对不起，我已经有伴了。”  
而托尼向转身的时候瞬间收敛的自己脸上的表情，听着耳麦里的指令向不远处望去，正在把目光留在他身上的娜塔莎轻轻的点了点头，眼神在簇拥着的人群里交错。  
随着“滋——”的一声巨响，一切都陷入了黑暗之中，只有窗外皎洁的月光小心翼翼的透了进来，安静的，默然的藏在了人们的慌张与尖叫声里

*  
“你就是蜘蛛侠？”  
“是的，先生。”听起来对方被隐藏在黑色头套里的声音有些紧张，还带着颤抖的尾音，而托尼嘴角扬起了丝丝的笑容“看起来你很紧张。”  
“嗯……毕竟不是谁都可以见到钢铁侠的，先生”彼得默默的叹了一口气，希望自己不要那么过于紧张，可惜这种自我安慰似乎却并没有什么用处，他可以感受到愈来愈快的心跳，马上就要从胸腔里跳出来了。  
“让你失望了。”托尼晃了晃自己的手臂，藏在墨镜下的双眼望着正站在高处的彼得身上“这里只剩下托尼史塔克，他的盔甲今天没有营业，不过还是需要感谢你了蜘蛛侠先生，没有你，也许今天的行动不会如此的成功。”

“我，我只是帮了一些小忙。”彼得从来没想到自己会得到如此大的评价，脸颊的温度似乎又高了几分，语气也变的更加结结巴巴的，高楼上的风有些凌冽，吹得人有些站不稳，托尼的西装被吹的多了些褶皱，空旷旷的高楼，只有两个人的影子落的光。  
“那么，蜘蛛侠先生，有机会再见吧。”  
“啊……等一下！”  
他应该是疯了，在那个念头在心中泛起波澜的时候彼得就这样评价自己，这种想法先是被他自己打消了，消失的无影无踪。也许是今天的月色太过于美丽，他自己也醉的不清，他居然真的把话说出口了“……愿意搭个‘便车’吗，史塔克先生。”  
而托尼停止了自己拉开门把手的动作，似乎是知道了对方是在说什么，他挑了挑眉，笑容似乎有些暧昧不清，回答也是过于含糊的“好吧，你是我见过的最大胆的人了。”

*  
当然，托尼没有答应蜘蛛侠先生鲁莽，一时兴起的要求，不过还是夸赞了他的蛛丝制作的的确非常的出色，两个人还非常热烈的讨论了关于材料应用的话题，等电梯到达一楼的时候，两个人相处的依旧很融洽，托尼觉得这种共同语言来之不易，因此顺带邀请对方去参观自己的实验室。  
彼得起初非常的兴奋，但是却又明白对方是想让他用真实的身份去面对他，彼得只能默默的咬了咬唇，先是答应了下来——不过他觉得这一切都遥遥无期，没有终点，他深知若是暴露了身份，会给周围人带了怎样的冲击——  
彼得将这一切都默默的藏在了心里，目送着对方坐上了车，然后逐渐的离开他的视线。匆匆来迟的娜塔莎早已褪去了她早已被红色染尽，却不知到底是血迹还是那破裂的红酒杯留下的痕迹,她换上了黑色的紧身衣，将身材勾勒至极致，她笑着拍了彼得的肩膀，彼得回过头，将碍眼的头套摘了下来。  
“所以你还是没告诉他。”  
“谢谢你了罗曼诺夫小姐，如果不是你……我不知道该怎么办了。”  
“我认为，你这样的隐瞒并没有什么意义。”娜塔莎将碎散的发别到了耳后，莹亮的双眼目光柔软而又澄澈，而彼得的脸上还落着浅浅的划痕，还在慢慢的漏着血珠“也许他已经猜到了。”

*  
彼得觉得双眼被遮住后，所有的一切都变得敏感不已，连衣服被掀起后赤裸的肌肤暴露在温度适宜的空调下，也乏起了几批疙瘩，对方的手轻轻的在腹部滑动，缓缓的向上攀岩，抚摸上了那胸前凸出的肉粒，揉捏后染的粉嫩，而他眼前的一切都是黑色的。  
托尼的声音里带着些沙哑，他问道“你感觉如何。”

“嗯……有些奇怪……啊。”对方咬住了挺立的乳头，微微的痛伴随着舌蕾划过时的酥麻，令彼得的脚趾都蜷缩在了一起，他的双眼被黑色的布条蒙蔽住，似乎是今天大人莫名其妙进行的‘游戏’，不过身心上的刺激的确把气氛燃烧的更加炽热，彼得被柔软的床铺勾着，凌乱的发在洁白不染的床铺上开着绚丽的花，年轻的肉体朝气蓬勃，散发着无与伦比的吸引力。  
彼得抬起头去索吻，但是这个过程却是需要一点点的探索的，他的唇滑过对方修容整洁的胡须，然后轻轻的吻上了对方的嘴角，感受托尼的呼吸拍在他脸颊上，希望可以把所谓的‘不真实’的感觉抛在脑后，他们其实很少有除了调情外的交流，甚至对于除了条约外的内容漠不关心，似乎把完成这样奇妙的关系当成是一次次的‘任务’去完成，似乎没有夹杂着任何的私欲，也许只有肉体的契合——比起对于金发美妞，还是对于同性的征服欲会更加让人有成就感。  
托尼像是玩弄玩具一样撩拨着彼得早已挺立的性器，先是用手指包裹的严严实实的，然后慢慢的撸动着，速度愈来愈快，且手指非常娴熟的替换着位置，果然花花公子的技术不一会儿就让彼得投降了，只不过托尼十分坏心眼的堵住了最前端，那种奇妙的感觉一下子就攀岩至顶端，可是却没有地方去宣泄，彼得只能握住对方的手，小心翼翼的把他掰开，可是却不敢太用力。  
“史塔克先生……我，我真的想射精。”  
“我喜欢诚实的小孩，那么你是不是应该承认自己的错误呢？”  
“呜呜呜……对不起史塔克先生……我不应该说谎的，昨天我并不是在内德家……而是……而是去参加同学的生日会了?”  
“哦是吗？”托尼松开了手，粘稠的液体一下子喷溅而出，将周围的一切都浸透，黏糊的触感以及突如其来的快感让彼得有些神志不清了，但是他还是认真的回答了对方的问题“那你想要吗？”  
“我想史塔克先生……狠狠的操我，把我的小穴都填得满满的……”  
“贪心的小鬼头，那么daddy就好好满足你”  
明明已经被蒙住了双眼，但是彼得依旧是背对着托尼，背部的肌肉看起来很紧实，蝴蝶骨也翘的美艳，被握住的腰板连着高高翘起，而又勾着美妙线条臀部被粗壮的性器恶狠狠的，毫不留情的捅了进去，偶尔还会翻起的有着凸起的臂肉，吸附在阴茎上的部分粘的很紧，甬道在被划过敏感的一点时还夹的更紧些，每次都会让托尼怀疑他是不是要被夹断了，润滑剂随着肠液从交合处缓缓的流出来，把原本就湿漉漉的肉体变得更加湿滑，冲撞时还会发出‘啪，啪’的声音，像是在打着巴掌，淫荡的浪叫声彼得怀疑根本就不是从自己的嘴里发出来的，一切都变得无地自容了。  
而托尼望着彼得白皙的背部留下来的早已结痂的伤口，它有着很长的裂痕，这像极了昨天做任务时的蜘蛛侠，不小心被武器划过时，留下的痕迹。

*  
雾气缭绕的浴室，玻璃上留下了一片的水雾，冰凉的瓷砖因为浴缸里攀升的热气而变得温暖，彼得脱了拖鞋，缓缓的踩进了宽敞的浴缸里，托尼伸出手揽住了对方的身体，让他坐在了自己的身上，二个人靠的很近，除了心跳声，还有水龙头的潺潺。

也许是刚刚做的有些累，彼得的双眼染了浅浅的红色，看起来非常没有精神，他先是打了一个哈气，而只到对方的手缓缓的在背部摩挲时，突然想起什么的他觉得心突然漏跳了一拍，用有些糯的声音开口回应道“……好痒”

托尼的声音有些闷，在空旷的浴室里微微回响“你怎么受伤了……”  
“厕所里太滑啦，不小心撞到置物架了。”彼得漫不经心的开口道，目光不知道应该落在何处，而托尼只是轻叹了一口气，又一次开口询问道“会很痛吗？”

彼得只是摇了摇头，而托尼微微俯身，亲吻着小男孩被水气熏染后有些发红的脸颊，而彼得只是弯弯眼睛，露出了些笑容，修长的睫毛沾染了一些水气，托尼先是揉了揉他的头发，轻捏着男孩的下颚，也不知道因为什么原因又一次吻了上去，这个吻落的很温柔，温柔的不可思议，像是扑朔的羽翼撩拨过唇边，彼得先是微微一怔，但还是在反应过后便开始给予一些回应，二个人恋恋不舍的纠缠在一起，而彼得似乎突然想起了什么，从令人沉溺的亲吻中逃离了出来，他说“我下个星期就要毕业了，毕业舞会我可以请你来吗？”

等彼得说完后他捂住了自己的嘴，他觉得也许这样说真的太冒犯了，毕竟两个人的关系说起来也不明不白的，却也没有一个正经的说法，而托尼听了他的话先是挑了挑眉，似乎也对于这个问题感到惊讶，没有得到任何回应的彼得先是闭上眼，干巴巴的开口“对不起，我不该问的。”

不过彼得似乎又想起了什么，而且在说话之前也做了很久的心理准备，把有的没的都想了个透彻，他抬起头，目光和对方四目相对，琉璃般的眼瞳里多了些坚毅，闪烁着光，他说

“史塔克先生，如果你以后不喜欢我了——”他又停顿了几秒，声音在热气中蕴的含糊不清“请一定要告诉我……我——”他没有继续说下去，因为托尼并没有说话，只是望着彼得的眼睛，他的反应让彼得觉得有一点点难受，连眉毛都要皱在一起了，声音柔软了几分“史塔克先生……”

他呼唤着他的姓氏。  
“小鬼头。”托尼在浴缸中怀抱着了彼得，将吻落在了对方的眉心，水流从指缝中划过，他握住了抵在自己身上的，彼得起了反应的性器，感受着他身体的微微颤栗，彼得闭上了眼，非常小声的在对方的耳边说道“这样太狡猾了，你根本就不想回答我的问题嘛……”  
“嘘——安静。”托尼用食指抵在了彼得的嘴唇上，另一个手缓慢的抚摸着性器的顶端，顺着微微凸起的青筋向下滑，因为有水的润泽，所有更加的柔化，彼得轻咬着自己的指尖，压抑着那从脊背慢慢攀升的快感，他也不知道这一切到底是喜是悲了，对方的手指开始后穴周围摩挲，然后缓缓的开始扩张，明明刚刚才做过，可是甬道依旧只能勉勉强强的插入，那种奇妙的感觉从神经末梢一直穿梭至指尖，但还是有些痛，敏感的神经总是会把一切事物都放大，水波粼粼，因为两个人的动作翻起一朵朵的浪花。  
“你怎么这么紧——天哪！”  
“……呜，别，别说了”彼得把头埋在了对方的肩膀，双手紧紧的贴在对方的后背  
“我只是在夸你。”  
“我不需要这种夸奖……啊。”彼得感觉自己又被撩拨的有些不太正常了，也忘记了原本打算说些什么了“史塔克先生,快,快点进来……”

*  
“所以你还站在那里干什么？”托尼将自己的视线从那精细复杂的电路上转移，落在了穿着黑色战衣的蜘蛛侠身上，这几天的天气极为令人躁热，刚刚进入实验室的彼得完全不知道该往何处落脚了——地上极为凌乱不堪，一叠又一叠的报纸上沾染着油墨，外卖餐盒被包裹在塑料中，还有一些奇怪的材料和各类大型器械工具，若是不留心，一定会绊倒的——  
“先生，你真的愿意帮忙吗？”彼得的声音被隐藏在变音器下，有着变调的尾音和轻微的，不被察觉的颤抖，而托尼用毛巾擦拭着划过脖颈的汗珠，在黑色背心的衬托下，手臂的肌肉显的更加饱满且线条分明，他用手中的榔头敲了敲桌子上摆放的器械，将图钉定在了圆孔里“你的睡衣——容我这样称呼你身上的衣服，我觉得神盾局真的很寒酸，局长是把资金都拿去喂猫了吗？”  
彼得望着手臂上倒映在战衣上的，看起来绵长的一条裂痕，里面的皮肉早已结痂，似乎有一些发痒，还有其它的一些地方已经有了磨损的痕迹“那么史塔克先生……可以把它修好吗？”  
“……”托尼并没有给我什么回应，只是轻触了一下他旁边的一个柜子，柜子立刻发出莹亮的光，伴随着Friday机械式的语音，他从柜子里拿出了一个箱子把它递给了彼得，彼得不知道该说什么为好，有些惊慌失措，语无伦次的“这，这是给我的吗？”  
“是的，你可以试试看。”  
箱子自己打开了，红蓝色的战服一下子映入了眼帘，上方投影出来的数据在精细的被计算着，伴随着一个陌生的AI女音“欢迎你，蜘蛛侠。”  
即使是被笼罩在黑色的战衣里，却难以抑制住彼得的欢喜，他从未想过自己会有这样的一天，可以拥有如此高科技的战衣，他难以置信，只好再一次的询问，这真的是给他的吗？声音里充满的颤抖的字眼，而托尼只是笑着回应道“如果你再不试，我就拿走了啊！”  
“我马上去穿！”彼得将战衣死死攥在怀里，跨过重重障碍，走到了离实验室不远的房间里，脚步十分的轻盈——若要不是没有什么可以黏蛛丝的地方，相信彼得一定会飞过去的，不一会儿他就把衣服穿好了，他先是穿着衣服蹦了一下，活动身体后差点就要尖叫出声了，他真的快要爱死这套衣服了，战衣的布料轻盈而又柔软，几乎没有什么穿着它的感觉，而且又富有弹性，比起原来那套黑色的简直是一个在天，一个在地——  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“真的是棒呆了！”彼得开口回应道，无法将隐藏在头套里的喜悦遮掩住，不过幸好原先的变声器是可以摘除的——不然他的身份一定会暴露的，这套战衣一定价格不菲，就算把自己卖了也会买不起的，这样想着的彼得那些喜悦都在顷刻转换为了难言的苦涩“但是我觉得……我可能……穿，穿不起！”  
托尼漫不经心的掰着把手，将螺丝钉扣得再紧了些，将护目镜取下后，宛如焦糖咖啡一般的眼瞳望着穿着崭新战衣的蜘蛛侠“那么，我觉得是否需要给我些‘报酬’呢？蜘蛛侠先生”  
“……哎”彼得忍不住拉长了自己的尾音，隐隐约约的察觉到了什么，但是仍然将那些杂乱的情绪都吞了下去“那要我做什么呢？”  
“你什么都愿意做吗？……出卖肉体的那种——”托尼还未说完，就被对方毫不留情的打断了“史塔克先生！”彼得的语气很强硬，后面却有些底气不足“……那，那我还给你吧。”  
“你过来一点。”  
“……啊？”  
“快点。”托尼向他挥了挥手，彼得先是咽了咽口水，小心翼翼的，向前迈着小碎步，一步，又一步，而托尼似乎有些不耐烦了，微微皱着眉，开口说道“给我快点走！”  
彼得觉得自己就像是个即将面临审判的罪人，知道他真实身份的人并不多，他曾经认真的问过自己，如果有一天托尼史塔克，不对，应该说是钢铁侠想要知道他的真实身份，他到底要怎么样抉择呢？是用没有尽头的谎言去掩盖，或者是把真实的一切都说出来呢？  
他不知道了，但是如果，如果——  
托尼用手指敲了敲彼得的额头，轻轻的叹了一口气，然后说道“你先替我保管着。”  
*  
“——嘿，彼得，别看手机了，下一个就是你发言了！”  
“等一下！……马上就好！”彼得再一次将手机解锁，莹亮的屏幕在昏暗的后台格外的明显，他心情非常不好，被那些未读短信搅和的一团糟，连准备好的稿子都被他揉的多了些褶皱，他觉得自己的蜘蛛感应正在强烈的波动，惹得他头有些痛，一些杂乱无章的画面在脑中回旋，甚至觉得胃也疼的厉害，像是被针一下又一下的捅着，有着尖锐的痛感。  
耳边有什么在轰鸣，像是浪潮席卷过海岸后拍起的浪花，他咬着牙，希望这种感觉可以快一点消散，但是蜘蛛感应似乎不像平时那样的听话了，直到米歇尔拍了拍他的肩膀后，彼得从无边无际的思绪中回头，看见了对方有些焦虑的脸  
“你怎么了？”  
“我没事……”彼得连带着声音都变得有些沙哑了，眼角染了一些红，脸看起来苍白而又憔悴，而米歇尔不知道为什么，先是迟疑了好几秒，连空气都似乎凝结在了一起，然后她说——  
她说了什么？  
彼得觉得自己的头要裂开了，他听见了主持人拍打麦克风时，音响中回响的闷声，不远处窃窃私语的学生，以及听着音乐拍打着节拍的同学，偶尔路过的飞机在天空中划过，留下一道白色的线，不知蔓延至何方，然后是火焰，亮光倒映在彼得的眼瞳中，他只是觉得恶心，那种想要把全世界都吐出来的感觉，可是他已经一无所有了。  
他需要呼吸。  
米歇尔脸上的表情突然变得有些不知所措，她的高跟鞋踩在有些泛黑的木板上，发出清脆的声响，她的声音划过了寂寥的后台，她俯下身，呼唤着彼得的名字。  
[我们铭记逝去的英雄]  
*  
“梅——我只是去毕业旅行！”  
“但是总是要以防万一不是吗？只是个战衣，不会占多少地方的。”梅将自己有些垂落下来的眼镜向上挑了一下，眼角的皱纹因为她的笑容而更加明显，像是在瓷器上雕刻出来的精致纹路，而彼得只是将手中的香蕉轻轻捏了捏，柔软的果肉被挤了出来，粘稠的触感让他感觉有些不舒适，他轻叹了一口气，有气无力，却带着些恳求的滋味“梅，我需要休息。”  
“好的——我知道了。”梅瞬间收敛了自己脸上的表情，有些强颜欢笑的模样瞬间转换为了不知所措的焦虑“但是，你要告诉我到底发生了什么啊……我真的很担心你！”  
“一切都会好起来的。”彼得将香蕉放在了桌子上，拍了拍手，然后用纸巾将手擦干净，将床铺下的袜子捡起来，轻轻的闻了一下，似乎还没有什么异味就放在了箱子里，他把箱子合上后突然感觉解脱了不少。梅倚靠在门框上，用余光瞥见开关上贴着的纸条，突然不知道应该说些什么了，有种难言的悲伤涌上了她的心头，就突然刺痛了几下，她望着彼得垂落向窗外的目光，眼底无法被遮掩的黑眼圈，瘦弱的身躯，在白色T恤下，勾起脊背时，被包裹在皮囊中的脊背清晰的暴露着它的线条，他太瘦了——梅望着彼得的样子，想给他很多，很多的拥抱。  
“梅，真的不需要担心我！”彼得将装好旅行用品放在了桌子上，澄澈的眼倒映着梅的身影“我真的只是舍不得而已——”

高楼大厦像是死去的墓碑一样立的挺拔，穿行的车辆像河，点着灯，走过喧嚣，留下寂寥的夜。  
彼得穿着红蓝色的战服，有那个几个瞬间，他感觉连呼吸都变得不顺畅了，楼顶上的风太过于喧嚣，吹得耳朵嗡嗡作响，他脱下了头套，感受着风撩过他的发梢，月亮太皎洁了，温柔的，毫无犹豫的把光给了他，却没有一丝的温度。  
他觉得自己糟透了，每日早已熟悉的夜巡如今却需要逼迫自己去执行，他不想看到这套战衣，也不想在空中摇荡时看见那些被涂鸦在墙面上的画，不想望见被挂在广告排上的话语，不想让自己再一次回想起熟悉的名字，熟悉的声音以及熟悉的他。  
托尼史塔克是个遵守诺言的人，真的没有过来找过他。

*  
彼得看不见神秘客了。  
眼前的一切都无比的灰暗，他不知被什么蒙住了眼睛，在他昏迷的时候有人给他注射了药物，导致他的蜘蛛感应毫无用武之地，或许说是已经废的不轻——神秘客的声音十分的低沉，却有着张狂，不屑，愤怒，以及胜利的喜悦，他说  
“如果你有能力的话，也许他就不会死了。”  
彼得愣在了原地，他先是缓慢的咽了咽口水，嘴里全是浓烈的血腥味，是的，他也许真的需要接受事实，去接受把他的生活涂鸦的乱七八糟，让他难以从那种情绪中逃脱的狗屁现实。  
他咬着牙，艰难的从冰凉的地面爬起，手指即使是隔着战衣，也在地面上划出一道血迹，他沙哑着喉咙，断断续续吐着毫无意义的字眼，然后他说“不是的——”  
列车的轰鸣急行，恶狠狠的撞在了他的胸膛，他不得不用血肉模糊的双手紧紧攥着凸起的部分，缓慢的吐着气，吸着气，然后向上爬，他也已经分不清到底是痛还是其它的什么感觉，只是条件反射一般的向前走着，麻木不仁的，似乎是他的心。  
光透过百叶窗，像是夏夜里的星空那样的斑驳，可是却又不那么零碎，忽明忽灭的，把他伤痕累累的脸照的更加明亮了些，他安静的依靠在座椅上，那种令他难以忍受的感觉消散了不少，他拱起脊背，破旧不堪的战衣紧贴在他身上，留下好看却又那么楚楚可怜的线条——  
他像是无家可归的小兽，终于发出了第一声哀鸣。  
*  
“所以你就准备这样瞒着他？”娜塔莎用手背擦拭着鬓角的血迹，将利刃从畸形的外星生物上拔出，绿色的血在空中划出了一道痕迹，她猛的一下翻转其身，又将刀刃插向面目狰狞的向她扑来的怪物身上，而在她下手之前，它已经在掌心炮的火焰之下化为了一缕轻烟，在凹凸不平的地面留下了宛如焦炭一般的灰烬“谢了托尼，但是就算这样你也要回答我的问题——”  
“这些现在不算什么——重要的是眼前的麻烦……”托尼的声音因为被笼罩在盔甲之下带着些机械的尾音，而娜塔莎却打断了他的话“托尼，他以为你死了——”  
托尼先是沉默的几秒，回答道“我自有办法。”


End file.
